Western Skies Übersetzung
by ChichiU
Summary: Eine Übersetzung von Anrui Ukimi. Eine Story über Liebe und das Leben. Flügel können manchmal praktisch sein. Familie können auch diejenigen sein, die wir uns aussuchen und nicht diejenige, in der wir reingeboren wurden. Kirk/Bones, Pike/Archer


Dies ist die Übersetzung von Anrui Ukimis Story "Western Skies". Das Original ist hier: .net/s/5485844/1/

Wenn ihr also englisch könnt, lest es^^

Iru war so freundlich und hat meine Übersetzung beta gelesen und ich hoffe, dass die gröbsten Fehler jetzt weg sind. Die nächsten Teile werde ich ebenfalls übersetzen. Wer mir helfen möchte, meldet euch ruhig^^

So, nun aber zum wichtigsten und zwar zu den letzten Anmerkungen der Story *lach* Diese Anmerkungen sind von der Autorin selbst. Ich hab jetzt nur die wichtigsten übersetzt.

Part 1 - Chris Pike POV, Jim ist 11 Jahre alt.

Part 2 - Jim Kirk POV, Jim ist 16 Jahre alt.

Part 3 - John Archer POV, Jim ist 16 Jahre alt.

Part 4 - Chris Pike POV, Jim ist 19-22 Jahre alt.

Part 5 - Jim Kirk POV, Jim ist 21-25 Jahre alt.

Part 6 - Len McCoy POV, Jim ist 25 Jahre alt.

Jim ist der Hauptcharakter. Chris, Pille und (in einem geringeren Umfang) John sind die hauptsächlichen Nebencharaktere.

Es ist von X-Men inspiriert, aber _kein_ Crossover. Man benötigt kein Wissen von X-Men.

* * *

Chris hatte sich gerade an den ziemlich skurrilen Traum gewöhnt, in dem ein Orion Mädchen, welches verdächtigerweise wie Nummer Eins aussah und einer Bestie, die er vom Vulkan kannte, vorkamen. Sie ritten durch einer Wüste, die ihn an die Weiten der Mojave erinnerte, welche sich vor einem erstreckten, wenn man Las Vegas verließ. Die Yucca-Palmen standen regungslos da, während das Tier und die Nummer Eins-ähnliche Orionerin um sie herum tollten als ein schriller Ton das Traumbild zum Wanken brachte.

Er versuchte, sich weiter auf das Orion-Mädchen zu konzentrieren, aber sie ritt auf dem Sehlat davon (genau, so wurde es genannt, er wusste, dass er den Namen schon mal irgendwo gehört hatte) und das Piepen wollte einfach nicht aufhören. Als er seine Hand ausstreckte, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Mädchens auf sich zu ziehen, wurde er unsanft dadurch geweckt, dass seine Hand gegen eine feste Oberfläche knallte.

„Verdammte scheiße!" Chris zog seine schmerzhaft pochende Hand zurück und drückte seinen Kopf mit einem Stöhnen in das Kissen, kniff seine Augen zusammen und versuchte die Wüste wiederzufinden, aber das konstante Piepen klingelte weiterhin in seinen Ohren. Piepen. Was zur Hölle piepte da?

Chris schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch und hechtete zum Nachttisch, in den zuvor seine Hand gekracht war, stieß ein leeres Glas um und ein PADD fiel herunter, bevor er seine Komm-Gerät erreichte. Er öffnete es, ohne nach der Anrufer-ID zu schauen.

„Pike."

Einen langen Moment gab es keine Antwort und Chris unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„Es zu früh für diese Scheiße," murmelte er und wollte seinen Kommunikator wieder schließen.

„C...Chris?" Die Stimme war weiblich und laut. Chris zerbrach sich den Kopf, um sich an sie zu erinnern.

„Chris, bist du da?"

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz.

„Winnie? Bist du das?" Chris war nun hellwach und hörte das Atmen durch den Kommunikator.

„...entschuldige, dass ich dich auf diese Weise anrufe, Chris. Ich brauchte nur jemanden zum Reden. Ich kann nicht mit Frank reden." Winona's Stimme zitterte weniger, aber da war etwas in ihrem Ton, das einen Schauer über seinen Rücken fahren lies.

„Gott, Chris, wie lange ist es her? Du bist mit deinem Schiff weggeflogen und ich...ich..."

Chris konnte es nicht mehr weiter mit anhören. "Winnie, was ist los?"

Ein heftiges Einatmen war seine einzige Antwort und Chris legte den Kommunikator auf den Nachttisch und zog sich seine Hose an. Er war zu besorgt, um zu bemerken, dass er es schaffte, ohne wie jeden Morgen zu stolpern.

„Winnie..."

„Er ist mein kleiner Engel, weißt du? Jeder sagte mir, dass ich mit so einem schönen Kind als letztes Geschenk von George gesegnet sei, und ich weiß, dass es wahr ist...mein kleiner Engel..." Winonas Stimme sackte ab und die letzten drei Worte klangen als würde sie einen Nachruf lesen. Chris zog ein Shirt über seinen Kopf und griff sich den Komm.

„Wo bist du, Winnie? Bist du zu Hause? Ist Jimmy in Ordnung?" Chris konnte seine Sorge, die sich rasend schnell in seiner Brust ausbreitete, nicht stoppen. Winonas nächste Worte ließen sie zu klopfender Angst anwachsen.

„Er ist mein kleiner Engel, Chris. Ich dachte nie, dass es mal so...wahr sein würde."

Chris schaltete seinen Computer ein und gab ein Notfall-Antrag für ein privates Shuttle zum sofortigen Gebrauch ein, während Winona weiter redete. Er griff sich seine ID-Karte und seinen Kommunikator, während er die Tür ansteuerte.

„Rede mit mir, Winnie. Erzähl mir, was passiert ist."

„Ich...ich kann das nicht mehr, Chris. Frank versteht es nicht, niemand versteht es. Jimmy, er...oh Gott."

Ihre Stimme stockte und Chris biss die Zähne fest aufeinander, als die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss.

Chris hielt ein Taxi an, schaltete sein Komm. stumm, als er dem Fahrer Anweisungen gab. Er war gerade mal eine Woche auf der Erde und genoss seinen verlängerten Landurlaub, während die Yorktown sich im Raumdock für einige Aufrüstungen befand. Er hatte noch nicht viele Pläne gemacht und sie hatten sicherlich nicht beinhaltet nach Iowa zu eilen, um...er wusste nicht, was er hier eigentlich tat. Er schaltete den Ton seines Komm wieder ein.

„Winnie, ich komme rüber, in Ordnung? Es klingt als bräuchtest du jemanden zum Reden und ich habe dich eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen."

Chris versuchte unbeschwert zu klingen, aber er konnte das Schaudern in den Worten hören. Er hoffte nur, dass sie es nicht konnte.

„Herüberkommen? Vielleicht...ist das keine gute Idee, Chris. Ich meine, dass Haus ist unordentlich. Ich bin gerade erst vom Raumdock gekommen und Frank... ich möchte nicht wieder mit ihm streiten." Winona sprach sehr viel schneller als zuvor, ihr Atmen war nun noch deutlicher durch das kleine Gerät zu hören als vorher. „Ich muss herausfinden, was ich mit Jimmy mache und das Haus putzen, und...Jimmy."

Chris gab dem Taxifahrer die geforderten Credits als er das Taxi verließ. Rasch betrat er die Shuttledocks der Sternenflotte und zog seine ID-Karte durch das Lesegerät. Als er zu dem kleinen Shuttle ging, hob er das Komm an seinen Mund.

„Rede einfach mit mir, Winnie. Was ist los mit Jimmy? Probleme in der Schule? Probleme mit seinem Stiefvater?"

Winona lachte, ein harscher Klang, in dem keine Fröhlichkeit lag.

„Alles davon, Chris. Er ist so besonders, so perfekt...er ist zu intelligent für seinen Unterricht, Frank wird nicht mit ihm fertig. Er ist noch schlimmer geworden, seit dem ich ihn von dieser verdammten Kolonie zurück geholt habe."

Das Shuttle erwachte rumpelnd zum Leben und Chris startete, ließ San Francisco hinter sich als das Shuttle in Richtung Iowa raste. Er nahm fast Winonas letzte Äußerung nicht wahr. Chris' Hände rutschten fast von dem Bedienelement als sein Gehirn dies verarbeitete, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sprach Winona weiter.

„Sie haben meine Schwester getötet, Chris. Sie brachten fast meine Jungs um. Sam hat alles richtig gemacht, so gut wie man es erwarten kann...aber Jimmy ist Frank zufolge unmöglich gewesen. Ich mein, er hat Georges Auto die Klippe vom Steinbruch runter gejagt. Der Polizeibeamte sagte, dass er noch nie so etwas gesehen hatte. Jimmy ist kurz bevor es hinuntergestürzt ist, rausgesprungen. Der Polizist sagte, es war als ob er genau wüsste, dass alles gut gehen würde und nun...ich denke, ich weiß warum."

Winona hörte mit einem würgenden Geräusch auf und Chris zwang sein Shuttle dazu, noch schneller zu fahren.

„Winnie, ist Jimmy in Ordnung? Ist das eben passiert?" Chris konnte sich gerade noch auf das Fliegen des Shuttles konzentrieren, während Winona sprach und Horror gesellte sich der Sorge hinzu.

Als keine Antwort kam, versuchte Chris ruhig zu bleiben.

„Winona? Ist Jimmy in Ordnung?"

„Die Autosache ist über einen Monat her, Chris. Ich bin gerade erst zurückgekommen...ein richtiger Engel, Chris, das ist es, was er ist. Ich komm nicht mit ihm klar. Engel sollten mit ihresgleichen zusammen sein, oder? Chris? Er ist immer anders gewesen, Chris. Smarter, gerissener, mit diesen Augen, die durch dich hindurchsehen können. Frank fürchtet sich vor ihm, Chris. Ich...glaube, ich auch."

* * *

Chris würde sich später wundern, wie er es geschafft hatte, so ruhig während des zweieinhalbstündigen Fluges nach Riverside zu bleiben. Er versuchte Winona am Reden zu halten während er das Shuttle steuerte. Sobald er landete, wechselte er um auf ein Auto und raste in die Richtung von Winonas Haus, sagte jede verdammte Sache, an die er denken konnte, nur damit er ihre Antwort hören konnte.

Er war über fünf Jahre lang nicht hier draußen gewesen, trotzdem fuhr er über die flache Landschaft, als wäre er gerade erst gestern hier gewesen. Als er nur noch fünf Minuten entfernt war, sprach Winona ein letztes Mal, ihre Stimme war leise und gepresst.

„Engel...gehören in den Himmel, nicht wahr...Chris? Ich denke, das würde besser für ihn sein. Dies ist nicht seine Welt, Chris. Er ist nicht wie der Rest von uns...er hat hier Schmerzen, Chris. Ich..." Chris lief es eiskalt über den Rücken und er drückte das Gaspedal durch.

„Winnie, hör mir zu. Lass mich mit Jimmy reden, vielleicht braucht ihr zwei nur einige Zeit getrennt voneinander. Ich kann ihn für eine Weile nehmen, Winnie, nur...lass mich mit ihm reden." Jetzt plapperte er, aber er musste sie ablenken.

„Winnie?"

Ein weiteres Lachen, aber dieses brach in ein Schluchzen ab. „Er kann jetzt nicht reden, Chris. Er ist... er schläft."

Chris war so abgelenkt, dass er fast in die Front des alten Farmhauses einschlug, aber er schaffte es, das Auto rechtzeitig anzuhalten und auszusteigen.

„Winnie, ich komme rein. Mach nichts, ehe ich nicht mit dir drinnen geredet habe."

Die Tür war unverschlossen; er öffnete sie erleichtert und trat ein. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um nach Winona zu rufen, als er einen Schatten am Fuß der Treppe liegen sah. Er hatte Frank nur einmal auf der Hochzeit vor über fünf Jahren gesehen, aber er erkannte die bewegungslose Gestalt und sein eigener Puls schnellte empor. Eine schnelle Berührung am Hals des Mannes zeigte, dass er nur bewusstlos war und Chris seufzte leise auf. Das Haus war dunkel und so bewegte er sich vorsichtig.

„Winnie? Wo bist du?"

„Hier hinein, Chris," antwortete ihre gebrochene Stimme aus dem nächsten Raum. Er näherte sich der Tür mit einer Beklemmung, die nicht hilfreich für seine Courage war. Als er näher kam, nahm er einen Geruch wahr, den Chris nur zu gut kannte und seine Brust verengte sich.

„Winnie, ich werde das Licht anmachen." Chris fühlte an der Wand nach dem Schalter, verdammte das Fehlen von Technologie im alten Farmhaus, als seine Finger den Schalter trafen. Die Wand war klebrig unter seiner Berührung und seine Finger fühlten sich nass an, als er es einschaltete.

Als sich seine Augen an das Licht anpassten, vergaß er das Atmen ob der Szene, die vor ihm lag. Zu seiner Linken saß Winona Kirk auf der Ecke eines alten Sofas, ihre blassen Finger hielten einen von der Sternenflotte ausgegebenen Phaser. Ihre Augen starrten auf den Boden vor ihren Füßen.

Chris bemerkte die kleinen Flecken, die sie und alles um sie herum zu bedecken schienen und er führte seinen Finger zu seinem Gesicht. Die dunklen roten Flecken auf den Fingerspitzen waren bereits getrocknet und Chris senkte seinen Blick von seinen Fingern, um die Spritzer zu ihrem Ursprung zu verfolgen. Seine Füße bewegten sich, ohne das er es bemerkte, er kniete sich neben die schlanke Gestalt, während der widerliche Geruch zu seiner Nase vordrang. Er streckte seine zittrigen Händen aus, um das Handtuch, das über Jim Kirks Schultern und Körper drapiert war, abzustreifen.

„Oh Gott." Der Rücken des Jungens war mit einer dünnen Schicht Blut bedeckt und auf seinem Rücken war-

„Was hab ich dir gesagt, Chris? Er ist ein kleiner Engel." Winona biss etwas, das wie ein Lachen klang, zurück und die leichte Hysterie in ihrer Stimme brachte Chris auf seine Füße.

„Gib mir den Phaser, Winnie." Chris näherte sich ihr langsam, aber sie bewegte sich nicht als er herunter langte und ihre Finger von der Waffe weg zog. Sie war auf Töten eingestellt worden und Chris schauderte als er sie deaktivierte. Er stopfte es in seine Tasche und kehrte zurück an Jim Kirks Seite. Er nahm das Handtuch und wischte das Blut ab, offenbarte zerfetzte Haut und winzige, engelhafte Flügel, die dämonisch aussahen, bis er den Schmutz, welcher sie bedeckt hatte, entfernte. Flügel.

James T. Kirk, ein Kind, das inmitten einer furchtbaren Tragödie geboren war, welche seinen Vater und, wie Chris glaubte, einen großen Teil seiner Mutter gefordert hatte, waren Flügel gewachsen.

Sie waren zu klein, um sie zu benutzen, jeder etwas weniger als einen Meter lang, aber sie waren vollständig ausgeformt. Weiße Federn, übersät mit goldenen Strähnen erschienen, als Chris den Knorpel säuberte.

Ungeachtet des Blutes, das auf den ersten Blick scheinbar jede Oberfläche im Raum bedeckte, war Jim nur ein wenig bleich, sein Atem war gleichmäßig und stabil. Allem Anschein nach war er einfach ohnmächtig geworden.

„Wann ist das passiert, Winnie?"

Winona schaute in Richtung der Tür, durch die Chris gekommen war, ihre Augen rot und unkoordiniert. Als sie nicht antwortete, wandte sich Chris wieder Jim zu und hob den dünnen Jungen behutsam mit seinen Armen hoch, und gab dabei acht, die neuen Gliedmaßen nicht zu berühren.

Die Bewegung brachte Jim zum Stöhnen und Chris hielt an, als sich Jims Augen, immer noch dieses erstaunliche Blau, öffneten und sich zu konzentrieren versuchten.

„Wasislos...?" Jim versteifte sich und Chris legte ihn zurück auf den Boden.

„Hey Jimmy, erinnerst du dich an mich? Ich habe dich zuletzt auf der Hochzeit deiner Mutter gesehen, weißt du noch?" Chris hielt den Jungen weiterhin fest, aber lockerte seinen Griff. Jims Augen musterten prüfend sein Gesicht und dann nickte er.

„Mr...Pike?"

Chris lächelte ihn schwach an und nickte.

„Nenn mich Chris, Jimmy. Warum gehen wir nicht dich sauber machen." Es war das Verkehrteste, was er sagen konnte, denn Jims Augen wurden groß, als er das Blutbad um sich herum bemerkte. Mit einem Schrei schleuderte er sich selbst aus Chris' Armen, richtete sich mühsam auf und warf seinen Kopf herum, die Angst auf seinem Gesicht wurde offensichtlicher mit jeder verstrichenen Sekunde.

„Mom? Mom, was ist los? Warum ist überall Blut?" Jim ging dorthin, wo seine Mutter saß und streckte eine Hand aus, um sie auf ihre Schulter zu legen. Mit einem gewürgten Schrei schoss ihre Hand hoch und schlug die ihres Sohnes weg.

„Nicht! Nicht...Jimmy, geh...geh mit Chris. Lass ihm dir helfen, dich zu waschen." Die Furcht in Winonas Stimme brachte Jimmy dazu, rückwärts zu stolpern und sie hielt ihren Blick bestimmt auf den Eingang. Jims Hand war immer noch erhoben, aber er blieb, wo er war.

„Mom?" Jims Stimme war rau geworden und seine Augen begannen feucht zu werden. Während er rasch blinzelte, kratzte er mit einer Hand eine Stelle auf seinem unteren Rücken, unterhalb der Flügel. „Mein Rücken fühlt sich seltsam an."

Das dürfte die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts sein, dachte Chris, als er neben Jim trat und bemerkte, wie die kleine Hand sich zum Rand des neuen Fleisches bewegte. Er entschied den Mund aufzumachen, ehe Jim mit seiner Erforschung fertig war.

„Jimmy, ich werde ehrlich mit dir sein." Chris bemerkte einen Spiegel auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, abseits vom Blut und Durcheinander. Er legte eine Hand auf Jims Schulter und begann, ihn dort hin zu schieben.

„Deine Mom rief an, nachdem...nun sieh selbst." Chris ließ Jim los und trat einen Schritt zurück, ließ es zu, dass Jim sich selbst im Spiegel ansehen konnte.

Jim betrachtete sein Spiegelbild, seine Verwirrung war offensichtlich für Chris.

„Was zur Hölle, ich glaube nicht-" Seine Stimme brach mit einem Keuchen ab, als er seinen Körper drehte und die rot-besudelten Federn sichtbar wurden.

Daraufhin starrte er wortlos auf sein Spiegelbild, seinen Körper hin und her drehend und reckte seinen Kopf über seine Schultern, um seine neuen Gliedmaßen zu betrachten. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem hässlichen Grinsen, so dass Chris erneut besorgt wurde.

„Ich nehme an, ich werde jetzt noch ein größerer Freak sein! Es ist nicht genug, ein magerer Freak zu sein, nein jetzt bekomme ich noch Flügel dazu! Scheiße!" Jim trat gegen die Wand, brachte den Spiegel dazu, sich in seiner Halterung zu bewegen. Der Ausbruch schien die letzte Energie zu kosten, die Jim hatte, denn er schwankte von dem Rückstoß zurück an Chris' Brust.

Chris schlang sofort einen Arm um die Taille des Jungens. Jim sackte in seinen Griff hinein, sein Atem kam als ein zittriges Keuchen. „Mr. Pike..."

„Chris, Jim. Chris ist in Ordnung."

Jim atmete tief durch und begann noch einmal. „C-Chris, ich habe Flügel."

Chris legte seine freie Hand auf Jims Kopf, streichelte leicht durch die langen, sonnen-gebleichten Locken. Flecken bestehend aus getrocknetem Blut wurden durch die Bewegung entfernt und Chris schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Lass uns dich sauber machen gehen, Jimmy. Wir lassen deine Mom sich hier etwas beruhigen." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, führte er Jim aus dem Raum hinaus und verließ den gefühlten Tatort. Chris hatte Frank völlig vergessen und stolperte fast am Treppenfuß über ihn. Er sah Jims Augen abermals groß werden und beruhigte ihn rasch.

„Er ist nur ohnmächtig, Jim. Schaut so aus, als ob er gestolpert wäre." Betäubt war wahrscheinlicher, aber das brauchte Jim nicht zu wissen.

„Ah, okay." Jims Stimme war tonlos geworden und Chris war sich verdammt sicher, dass der Junge gleich einen Schock erleiden würde. Er trat über Franks ruhige Gestalt und brachte sie beide ohne einen weiteren Zwischenfall nach oben.

„Wo ist dein Bad, Jimmy?" Chris schaute hinunter auf den Haarwirbel auf Jims Kopf. Als er keine Antwort bekam, tippte er die Oberseite des Kinderkopfes mit seinem Kinn an. „Bad, Jim. Wo ist es?"

„Oh, uh, zweite Tür auf der linken Seite. Ich...Ich habe mein eigenes."

Chris manövrierte sie durch die genannte Tür. Jims Raum war überraschend spartanisch. Es enthielt Dinge, die er in einem Raum eines Jungen erwarten würde, einige Spielzeuge, einen Stapel PADDs, einige sortierte Sportausrüstungen mit verschiedenen Abnutzungserscheinungen, aber es gab keine Bilder, keine Schulauszeichnungen und Chris' Lippen verengten sich bei diesem Anblick. Er hatte allerdings keine Zeit, sich damit aufzuhalten und so führte er Jim in das Bad.

Der Junge hatte bereits kein Shirt an, aber er war mit Blutspritzern bedeckt.

„Jim, wir müssen dich aus dieser Hose bekommen."

Jim sah ihn an und brachte seine Hände langsam an den Hosenbund seiner Hose, schob sie und seine Unterwäsche in einer einzigen Bewegung nach unten. Er trat in die kleine Dusche und Chris drehte sie an; das Wasser wurde sofort rosa um Jims Fußknöchel herum. Chris beobachtete, wie sich der verstörte Ausdruck entspannte, als das Wasser auf Jims Gesicht und Schultern herunter prasselte.

Seine Flügel waren jedoch immer noch schmutzig und Chris tippte mit einem Finger auf Jims Schulter.

„Ja?" Jim sah so aus, als ob er gleich einschlafen würde, und Chris langte über ihn hinweg nach dem Shampoo.

„Lass mich dir mit deinem Haar und deinen, äh, Flügeln helfen, bevor du stehend einschläfst." Chris sah Jim in die Augen und als der Junge nickte, machte er sich an die Arbeit. Nachdem er Jims Haare gründlich ausgewaschen hatte, drehte er ihn um, so dass sein Rücken unter dem Duschkopf war. Jim zuckte sofort zusammen und er zischte. Chris richtete den Duschkopf nach unten. „Empfindlich?"

Jim nickte, sagte aber nichts. Chris gab ein leises Geräusch von sich.

„Es tut mir leid, Jim, aber ich denke, du musst es für ein paar Minuten aushalten. Ich benötige die Brause, um all das klebrige Zeug von dir abzuwaschen." Keine Antwort und Chris stellte den Duschkopf wieder zurück, nachdem er den Druck herunter reguliert hatte.

Als er mit seinen Händen den Rücken und die Flügel des Jungens wusch, fing er an, über die Zukunft nachzudenken. Jimmy konnte hier nicht bleiben, zumindest für eine Weile. Winonas Geisteszustand war im Moment zu instabil bezüglich ihres jüngsten Sohnes, und er wollte nicht, dass Jim mit einer traurigen Statistik endete oder weiter von der Situation gezeichnet würde. Der Junge hatte bereits genug Schmerz mit dem er fertig werden musste.

Warum waren Jim und Sam auf Tarsus gewesen? Sie sagte, dass Sam gut klar gekommen war, aber-.

Chris schreckte auf und stieß seine Finger etwas zu kräftig in die Flügelknochen, brachte Jim zum Keuchen. Er murmelte eine Entschuldigung und arbeitete weiter. Wo war Sam?

„Jim, wo ist dein Bruder?"

Jim zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, er ist in Omas Haus."

Chris atmete aus. „In Ordnung. Sag, Jim-"

„Du nimmst mich mit dir mit, oder? Ich denke nicht, dass Mom mich hier noch haben möchte, und ich möchte nichts mit Frank zu tun haben." Jim drehte seinen Kopf, um über seine Schulter Chris anzusehen, und Chris nickte ohne darüber nachzudenken.

„Ich denke, du und deine Mutter braucht einfach etwas Abstand voneinander, um die Dinge sich beruhigen zu lassen. Was Frank angeht, weiß ich nicht wirklich, was ich sagen soll, Jim. Vielleicht ein paar Wochen." Chris überprüfte die Flügel ein letztes Mal und drehte anschließend das Wasser ab.

Jim schnaubte und langte nach einem Handtuch. „Es werden nicht nur ein paar Wochen werden, Chris. Ich bin kein Idiot. Frank liefert mich so schnell an ein Labor oder etwas ähnliches, dass ich ein Schleudertrauma bekommen würde. Ich mein, er hat geplant mich auf ein Internat zu schicken, ohne Mom davon zu erzählen. Sie fand das erst im Laufe des Tages raus, genau bevor...dies passiert ist."

Jim winkte in die generelle Richtung seines Rückens als er mit einem um seiner Hüfte geschlungenen Handtuch aus der Dusche trat.

Chris ging zurück in das Bad und schaute aus dem Fenster, während Jim in seinen Schubladen nach Kleidung wühlte.

„Was soll ich als Shirt nehmen?" Chris drehte sich um und spitzte seine Lippen. Jim stand in der Mitte des Raumes in alten Jeans, hielt ein T-shirt in den Händen und schaute etwas verloren aus.

„Du verkraftest das besser, als ich dachte." Chris betrat wieder das Bad und nach einem Augenblick des Suchens erschien er mit einer Rolle elastischen Bandagen. „Das wird vermutlich etwas unbequem werden, aber wir denken uns später etwas besseres aus."

„Ich komm' damit klar." Chris zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fing an, die Bandage um Jims Körper und Flügel zu wickeln, flachte sie so an seinen Rücken ab.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das kannst, Jimmy, in Anbetracht dessen, dass ich eine interessante Geschichte gehört habe, wie du ein Auto über eine Klippe gefahren hast. Warum hast du das getan?" sagte Chris und beobachtete, wie Jim wegen seines fragenden Tones zornig wurde.

„Frank wollte es verkaufen! Es gehört nicht ihm und er hat kein Recht dazu." Sobald Chris fertig war, zog Jim sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und ging in das Bad, um sein Spiegelbild zu betrachten. „Es sieht aus, als hätte ich einen Buckel."

Das tat es, aber Chris entschied, seine Übereinstimmung mit Jims Aussage nicht auszusprechen. „Das Auto gehörte auch nicht dir. Es gehörte deiner Mutter."

Jim machte ein spöttisches Geräusch, holte eine Reisetasche aus seinem Schrank, und begann damit, Sachen hinein zu stopfen, während Chris ihn dabei beobachtete.

„Sie interessierte sich nicht dafür, es war nur eine Erinnerung. Es begann bereits zu rosten, bis Frank anfing, daran zu arbeiten. Zuerst dachte ich, dass es cool war, weißt du? Dass er es herrichten wollte. Ich habe sogar gehofft, dass ich eines Tages damit fahren könnte. Aber ich habe begriffen, dass er es nur klarmachte, um es zu verkaufen und das konnte ich ihn nicht machen lassen."

Jim schüttelte den Kopf und griff sich einige PADDs, schob sie in die Tasche mit seiner Kleidung. „Ich bin fertig."

Chris' Augen weiteten sich. „Das war schnell."

Jim war bereits an der Tür des Schlafzimmers. „Ich habe nicht viel."

„Hast du eine Jacke dort drin?", sagte Chris und blickte zum Schrank.

Jim rollte mit den Augen. „Nur eine dünne. Es ist noch immer warm draußen."

Chris nahm eine lange Jacke aus dem Schrank und warf sie zu Jim, der sie mit seinem Kopf fing. „Du brauchst sie, um deine neuen Körperteile außer Sicht zu halten, Jim. Nicht für das Wetter."

„Oh, ja." Jim warf sie über seinen Arm und beide gingen nach unten. Frank war immer noch ohnmächtig, aber er stöhnte und zitterte auf dem Boden. Sie mussten gehen. Jim fiel hinter Chris zurück, als sie den Raum betraten, in dem Chris ihn gefunden hatte. Winona hatte sauber gemacht, während sie im oberen Stockwerk waren. Das Blut war von den verschiedenen Oberflächen verschwunden.

Chris konnte einige Stellen ausmachen, die sie übersehen hatte, aber sie waren klein.

„Winona?" sagte Chris und der Schatten in der Küchentür verharrte in der Bewegung.

"Wie geht es...wie geht es Jim?" Winona blieb, wo sie war und Chris seufzte.

"Er ist hier, Winnie." Chris konnte ihr Einatmen hören und beobachtete mit jäher Traurigkeit, wie sie rückwärts in die Küche ging. Hinter ihm hörte er etwas, das verdächtig nach einem Schniefen klang und seine Schultern sackten zusammen.

„Ich nehme Jimmy für eine Weile, okay? Damit sich alles beruhigt. Ich rufe dich in einer Woche oder so an." Chris drehte sich um und legte eine Hand auf Jims Schulter, fühlte das Zittern, das er offensichtlich zu unterdrücken versuchte.

„Wir sollten gehen, Jim. Ehe dein Stiefvater aufwacht und wir mehr Probleme haben, mit denen wir fertig werden müssen."

„Er weiß es nicht." Winona war weit genug in den Raum gegangen, um ihr Gesicht in der Dunkelheit ausmachen zu können, aber nicht annähernd genug, um einem von beiden nah zu sein. „Ich habe ihn betäubt, ehe er in den Raum kommen konnte."

Chris nickte und ging zur Haustür. „Es wäre das beste, es dabei zu belassen." Er öffnete die Haustür und sah zurück. „Ich lass den Phaser draußen zurück, Winnie. Du weißt, wie du ihn reparieren kannst." Chris trat nach draußen und legte den Phaser auf das Geländer der Veranda, drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wie sich Jim an der Türschwelle verharrte.

„Jim?"

Jim sah zurück in das Haus und öffnete seinen Mund, aber es kam nichts heraus. Nach einem langen unangenehmen Moment, ging Jim über die Veranda und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ohne ein Wort setzten sich die beiden in das Auto, das Chris angefordert hatte und er fuhr an. Als das Auto sich von dem Farmhaus entfernte, sah Chris noch ein letztes Mal über seinen Rückspiegel zur Vordertür zurück. Es wäre nicht nötig gewesen.

* * *

Jim blieb still, sogar als sie vom Auto zum Shuttle wechselten. Chris fuhr die Flugroute nach San Francisco schweigend. Etwa dreißig Minuten von der Stadt entfernt, sagte Jim schließlich etwas.

„Weißt du, warum ich plötzlich Flügel habe?"

Jim sah zu Chris, der die Bedienelemente genau kontrollierte, ehe er sich gemütlich in seinen Sitz zurück lehnte.

„Ich habe eine Ahnung. Ich werde einige Geräte besorgen, um sie bestätigen zu können, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich richtig liege." Auf Jims Blick hin, fuhr er fort. „Weißt du, was das X-Gen ist?"

Jim nickte. „Das ist das Gen, das vor einigen hundert Jahren mittels Drogen in die Inaktivität gezwungen wurde, richtig? Das eine, das Menschen seltsame Fähigkeiten gab?"

Chris nickte und kratzte sein Kinn.

„Es ist über zweihundert Jahre her, seitdem die letzte Person mit einem aktiven X-Gen geboren wurde. Ich denke, die gegenwärtige Schätzung besagt, dass über fünfzig Prozent der Bevölkerung es besitzt, aber es ist erneut inaktiv. Die Regierung der Vereinigten Erde bestreitet es zwar jetzt, aber es ist anerkannt, dass das Medikamenten-Regime keine Wahl für die Leute in dieser Zeit darstellte."

Jim rutschte umher und lehnte sich nach vorne, um seinen Rücken von der Berührung des Sitzes wegzuhalten.

„Es kommt daher, weil ich im All geboren wurde, nicht wahr?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass es daher kommt, weil du im All geboren wurdest, sondern weil du inmitten einer Katastrophe von beispiellosen Ausmaßen geboren wurdest. Ich habe einige Messwerte gesehen, die übermittelt wurden, bevor alles ….explodiert ist, Jim. Es herrschten hochgradige Strahlendosen und bei manchen Arten hat die Sternenflotte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was es gewesen sein könnte. Ein Shuttle ist nicht so gut abgeschirmt wie ein Raumschiff. Es wäre nicht unmöglich, dass du eine Strahlendosis bei deiner Geburt abbekommen hast," sagte Chris, als er die Steuerung übernahm und mit dem Landeanflug auf San Francisco begann.

„Seit der Autosache hab ich mich komisch gefühlt. Mein Rücken juckte, aber ich wollte nichts sagen." Jim rutschte in seinem Sitz hin und her, als ob er dieses Gefühl verdeutlichen wollte, dabei war sein Rücken immer noch vom dem Sitz abgewinkelt.

„Deine Mom und dein Stiefvater haben sich vorhin gestritten, oder?"

Jim grinste höhnisch bei dieser Aussage und schaute aus dem Fenster. „Ja. Es begann, nachdem ich die Sache mit dem Internat angesprochen habe. Mom mag es nicht, wenn Frank ohne ihre Vorgaben Scheiße mit uns baut."

„Jim, das ist unangemessen."

Jim schnaubte wegen Chris' Ton. „Es ist wahr. Er wollte uns beide Jahre zuvor wegschicken. Es war Moms Kompromiss, uns zur ihrer Schwester zu schicken. Und das ist so gut gelungen."

Es gab nichts, was Chris dazu sagen konnte.

* * *

In der nächsten Woche wurde mit einigen erworbenen medizinischen Geräten bestätigt, was Chris vermutet hatte. Jims X-Gen war aktiv und es bewirkte noch immer physische Veränderungen. Jims Flügel verdoppelten ihre Größe innerhalb der Woche, so dass der Elf-jährige meist bettlägrig aufgrund von Muskelkrämpfen und Spasmen war.

Er verlor einige Kilo und der Tricorder offenbarte, dass seine Knochen ihre Dichte verloren, das Knochenmark löste sich auf und und ließ sie hohl zurück. Sein Körper bereitete sich selbst zum Fliegen vor, auch wenn Jim zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit seinen Flügeln nur zucken konnte.

Am neunten Tag rief Chris Winona an. Sie bat ihn, Jim für immer zu nehmen. Er argumentierte, dass es in seiner Position nicht praktikabel war, ein Kind mitzunehmen, aber sie wusste, dass er durch seiner Position als Captain auf der Yorktown genügend Spielraum hatte.

Jims Auswahlmöglichkeiten waren, entweder bei ihm zu bleiben oder die Erde zu verlassen, und die letzte Möglichkeit stand für seine Mutter nicht zur Debatte.

Es gab keine Wahl und Chris willigte ein, Jim zu behalten. Sie redete mit Jim ohne Videoübertragung und Jims mangelnde Überraschung über die Situation brachte Chris dazu, um den Jungen weinen zu wollen.

Er entschied sich für ein Klopfen auf die Schultern und machte was auch immer Jim zum Abendessen haben wollte.

Nach drei Wochen konnte Jim seine Flügel genug bewegen, um vom oberen Absatz der Treppe, die ins zweite Stockwerk des Hauses fürte, bis nach unten zu segeln. Das fröhliche Grinsen, das Jim ihm zuwarf, nachdem er erfolgreich gelandet war, ließ Chris glauben, dass es vielleicht, nur eventuell, funktionieren würde.

Er wusste, dass er zur Admiralität beordert werden würde, nachdem er einen Antrag für eine Erweiterung seines Quartiers auf der Yorktown einreichte. Es dauerte länger, als er dachte und einen Monat, nachdem er Jim von Iowa mitgenommen hatte, betrat er einen Konferenzraum des Sternenflotten-Kommandos.

„Nehmen Sie Platz, Captain." Admiral Nogura winkte und Chris folgte dem Kommando. Admiral Lehrer sah amüsiert aus, aber er kannte den Mann nicht anders; Commodore Newton schaute aus, als wäre sie lieber irgendwo anders. Chris dachte darüber nach, ob sie immer noch den Kadettenchor an der Akademie unterstützte, als Nogura sich räusperte.

„Captain, dies sollte eine kurze Sitzung werden. Wir wollen Sie nicht zu lang von ihrem Urlaub abhalten." Nogura tippte seinen Finger auf ein PADD, das vor ihm lag und winkte Newton mit seiner freien Hand zu. „Commodore."

Die hellhäutige blonde Frau lehnte sich nach vorne, die Informationen auf dem vor ihr liegenden PADD lesend, als sie ihren Mund öffnete. „Schön Sie wieder zu sehen, Captain Pike," sagte Newton und nickte Chris zu, der lächelte und zurück nickte. „Wir haben nur ein paar Fragen bezüglich Ihres plötzlichen Antrages für ein zusätzliches Schlafzimmer in Ihrem Quartier auf der Yorktown. Sie haben angegeben, als Begründung, dass Ihr Sohn sich Ihnen anschließen wird. Das wäre normalerweise kein Problem, da die Yorktown den verfügbaren Raum besitzt, aber dies ist das erste Mal, dass wir von einem Sohn Ihrerseits vernommen haben und wir sind besorgt, dass dies eine Entscheidung ist, die nicht gründlich durchdacht wurde."

Der Commodore sah Chris mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an und Chris versteifte seinen Rücken.

„Ich bin die einzige Person, die James noch hat. Er ist ein unglaublich intelligenter Junge, er wird ausgezeichnet im Weltall zurecht kommen." Chris' Blick traf Newtons und sie grinste.

„Das ist alles schön und gut, Captain, aber Sie haben die Frage nicht beantwortet. Gibt es irgendeinen anderen Ort, wo der Junge hingehen könnte? Mit Ihnen auf das Schiff zu gehen, sollte der letzte Ausweg sein und nicht die erste Wahl. Die Sternenflotte hat immer unterstützt, dass das All nicht der geeignete Platz ist, um Kinder aufzuziehen und bin ich mir sicher, dass Sie sich dessen bewusst sind."

Noguras und Lehrers Augen spiegelten die gleiche Frage wieder und Chris schloss für einen Moment seine eigenen.

„Captain, wir entschuldigen uns für das Eindringen in Ihre Privatsphäre, aber Ihre Bitte schließt Eigentum der Sternenflotte mit ein. Von daher möchten wir sicher gehen, dass dies die beste Lösung für alle ist."Admiral Lehrers eigenartiger Ton war eigentlich beruhigend und Chris entspannte sich.

„Seine Mutter ist...von ihm gegangen und meine Mutter ist nicht in der Lage, ein Kind aufzuziehen. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, ihn in ein Internat zu schicken, da ich nicht denke, dass dies ein kluger Zug wäre," sagte Chris und breitete seinen Hände auseinander, die Handflächen nach oben, als ob er einen Segen sprechen würde.

Lehrer lächelte als Antwort, seine Augen gaben diesen Ausdruck unter der altmodische Brille wieder.

„Für mich ist das in Ordnung, Captain. Meine Herren?" Newton nickte und Chris sah Nogura an, unterdrückte eine Reaktion auf den Ausdruck des älteren Mannes. Noguras Kinn ruhte auf seinen Händen und seine Augen bohrten sich in Chris hinein. Lehrer hob eine Augenbraue bei diesem Austausch. „Admiral?"

Nogura hielt seinen Blick für einen weiteren Herzschlag, ehe er seine Hände sinken ließ und nickte. „Wir haben alles nötige besprochen." Nogura blickte Admiral Lehrer und Commodore Newton an, während er aufstand. „Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Nein, ich denke, wir haben Captain Pike genug belästigt. Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen, Captain." Lehrer lächelte ihn leicht an und ging.

Newton kam auf Chris zu und hielt vor ihm an, legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Wenn du irgendetwas benötigst, Chris, lass es mich wissen." Sie tätschelte seine Schulter und ging aus dem Raum. „Komm bei mir vorbei, Chris. Ich vermisse deine schöne Stimme!" Newtons Stimme verklang, als sie weiter entfernt war und Chris kicherte leise.

Er vergaß Nogura für einen langen Augenblick. Das war ein Fehler, denn als er aufsah, bemerkte er, dass dieser ihn begleitete. Chris hatte ihn nicht kommen hören und er schaffte es gerade so eben, nicht zusammen zu zucken.

„Pike. Sie schienen nie für mich der Typ zu sein, der jemanden schwängert und weg rennt, um es ganz offen zu sagen." Noguras Miene war missbilligend und Chris fühlte sich plötzlich, als ob er von seinem Vater in die Ecke getrieben wurde. Der Mann war lediglich 15 Jahre älter als er, verdammt noch mal!

Nicht imstande seine Meinung bezüglich Noguras Aussage komplett zu verbergen, knirschte Chris mit den Zähnen und antwortete nicht. Nogura schnaubte, als er an ihm vorbei ging. „Verzeihen Sie mir, Captain. Es geht mich nichts an. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück mit Ihrem Sohn. Ich sehe Sie am Ende Ihres Urlaubs."

Chris bewegte sich nicht, als der Admiral den Raum verließ und es dauerte einen langen Moment bis er seinen Kiefer entspannte.

Noguras Antwort war das, was er erwartet hatte, aber es war etwas anderes, es zu hören. So lange er seine Arbeit so gut er konnte ausübte, konnten sie es offiziell nicht gegen ihn verwenden.

Offiziell.

Er würde einfach besser sein. Er würde ihnen keine Möglichkeit geben, Jim gegen ihn zu verwenden. Weder Jim noch er verdienten das. Er seufzte und trat aus dem Raum und verließ das Gebäude, bemerkte dabei, dass die Hitze ungewöhnlich für diese Jahreszeit war. Chris fragte sich plötzlich, ob Jims neue Flügel schmelzen würden, als er sich dem Parkplatz zuwandte, um nach Hause zu fahren.

„Chrissy!" Ein solides Gewicht rammte ihn von hinten und er wäre auf den Boden gefallen, wenn nicht ein Arm um seine Taille ihn aufrecht gehalten hätte.

„Verdammt, John! Warne einen Mann bitte vor, wenn du ihn anrempelst!" Chris wand sich aus der Reichweite der Arme und starrte den Besitzer des lachenden Gesichts wütend an. Jonathan Archer winkte ab.

„Es macht viel mehr Spaß, dir beim Toben zuzusehen, Chrissy." Archer hängte sich bei Chris ein und sie gingen zusammen den Weg zum Parkplatz weiter. „Also, ich habe etwas über ein Kind gehört? Du hast eine Erweiterung deines Quartiers und alles mögliche beantragt. Ich vermute, deswegen hast du dich im letzten Monat so rar gemacht?"

Chris schaute zur Seite, als Archer ihn mit Fragen überhäufte und dieser verstummte allmählich. „Chris, was ist los? Wie alt ist das Kind? Ich erinnere mich kaum daran, dass du aus dem Unterricht und dem Lernen herausgekommen wärst, um zu den von der Sternenflotten-Akademie gesponserten Events zu gehen, geschweige denn, um auszugehen und sich, naja, die Hörner abzustoßen." Archer hielt inne und seine Stimme wurde besorgt. „Brauchst du Hilfe?"

Chris lächelte Archer müde an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, mir geht es gut. Es war nur alles sehr plötzlich. Er ist ein erstaunliches Kind, sehr intelligent. Er hat einen - ich denke, du würdest es einen Geburtsdefekt nennen, aber es ist nur kosmetisch. Ich denke, es wird ihm besser bei Erwachsenen gehen."

Archers Augen wurden groß und Chris drückte seinen Arm.

„Ein Geburtsdefekt? Chris, das ist sehr selten heutzutage. Hat seine Mutter nicht auf ihn aufgepasst?", sagte Archer und blieb am Eingang des Parkplatzes stehen.

„Da ist nichts zu machen, es gibt keine Behandlung dafür. Seine Mutter war...sie konnte nicht mehr für ihn sorgen. Er ist sehr selbständig, deswegen bin ich sehr zuversichtlich, was diese Sache angeht." Chris trat auf den Parkplatz, Archer auf den Fersen. „Er ist elf, bevor du fragst."

Archer wurde schneller und lief neben Chris, eine nachdenkliche Miene auf seinem Gesicht. „Du wärst...25 gewesen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt warst du auf der Wellington für deine praktische Ausbildung im Kommando-Training. Woher zur Hölle hast du die Zeit genommen?"

Chris öffnete die Tür seines Autos und setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz, ohne Archer anzuschauen. „Komm schon, John. Ich war kein Mönch." Chris startete das Auto und schaute dann zurück zu Archer, der an der Seite lehnte. „Ich rede später mit dir, in Ordnung? Vielleicht kannst du irgendwann zum Abendessen vorbeikommen, um ihn zu treffen."

Archer schlug leicht auf das Dach des Autos und trat nickend einen Schritt zurück. „Hört sich gut an, Chrissy." Archer lächelte und salutierte lässig. „Wir reden bald, Captain."

Chris lächelte und erwiderte den Salut. „Natürlich, Admiral." Er fuhr an und verließ die Kommandozentrale der Sternenflotte, versuchte dabei den besorgten Blick seines älteren Freundes in der Rückfahrkamera zu ignorieren. Chris hasste es zu lügen, aber er hoffte, dass John seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf die Tatsache richten würde, dass er kaum eine klare Antwort auf seine Fragen bekommen hatte.

Er glaubte nicht, dass es gut gehen würde, wenn er der Sternenflotte sagen würde, dass er das Sorgerecht für James T. Kirk übernommen hatte.

* * *

Jim war überraschenderweise geduldig wegen der ganzen Angelegenheit gewesen und als die Zeit in die Schwärze zurückzukehren näher kam, hatte Chris ein wachsendes Gefühl, dass der Junge ausrasten würde.

Als sein verbliebener Landurlaub auf zwei Wochen geschrumpft war, blieb Jim weiterhin artig und tolerant, sogar bei medizinischen Tests. Seine Veränderungen hatten sich stabilisiert und Chris war sich sicher, dass die Flügel mit Jim mitwachsen würden.

Es waren exakt zwei Monate vergangen, seit er Jim aufgesammelt hatte, da löste sich die Spannung, die Chris bisher erfolgreich ignoriert hatte, in einer glorreichen Explosion, wie sie nur ein Fast-Teenager hinbekommt.

„Jim, bleib aus dem Gästeraum weg, die Sicherheitsfenster funktionieren nicht richtig." verkündete Chris laut als er in Richtung Küche ging, um etwas zu Mittag für sie beide herzurichten. Er bemerkte die Stille nicht, die oben plötzlich herrschte, als er sprach, aber er bemerkte das Geräusch von Jims Flattern, als er die Treppe hinunter glitt. „Jim, was möchtest du zum Mittag?"

„Bin ich so peinlich für dich?" Chris drehte sich um und sah, Jim mit halb angehobenen Flügeln und einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck vor sich. Chris war sprachlos, was Jim die Möglichkeit zum Fortfahren gab. „Bist du besorgt, dass jemand mich sehen könnte? Deine Karriere versaut, weil du dich um den Freak kümmerst?" Jims Stimme wurde lauter, als er sprach und er wirbelte herum und trat gegen den Türpfosten der Küche, was Chris aus seinem Schock heraus riss.

„Jim, es geht nicht um mich. Ich dachte, wir machen das, damit du nicht von deinem Stiefvater in ein Labor oder so etwas gebracht wirst. War das falsch?" Chris erhob seine Hände und versuchte, den Jungen zu beruhigen.

Jim knurrte und trat gegen die Wand, so dass ein Bild zu Boden fiel. „Nun, so viel anders ist es hier nicht, oder? Ich sitze hier seit zwei Monaten fest! Ich bin so gut wie nie rausgegangen und ich muss dieses dämliche Korsett tragen, wenn ich es mache, und niemals sehe ich jemanden anderen als dich!"

Jim griff Chris an, seine Flügel so weit gespreizt, wie es ging und Chris fühlte einen starken Stich der Schuld. Jim hatte recht; Chris hatte ihn fast im Haus eingesperrt, seit dem er ihn aufgenommen hatte und welches Kind wollte schon den ganzen Tag eingesperrt sein? Besonders ein Kind wie Jim, welches in den grenzenlosen Weiten der Felder Iowas aufgewachsen war.

„Jim, es tut mir leid. Das ist auch für mich neu. Du musst mir so etwas sagen, sonst denke ich, dass du ok bist." Chris bewegte sich näher zu Jim hin, der aussah als ob er darüber nachdachte weg zu laufen oder nicht. „Jim..."

„Sei still, sei- einfach still! Was geht es dich überhaupt an? Ich habe dich, seit dem Mom diesen Bastard geheiratet hat, nicht gesehen. Aber jetzt, wo alles schief geht, bist du plötzlich da! Warum warst du nicht auf Tarsus da? Warum warst du nicht da, um Dads Auto zu retten? Warum jetzt!"

Jim war nah genug, dass Chris etwas von seiner Spucke abbekam, aber er blieb standhaft. „Warum jetzt, Captain!" Jim schrie nun, seine Augen waren geweitet und sein Atem kam in rauem Keuchen.

Chris' Schultern sackten zusammen, aber er sah Jim in die Augen. „Jim, ich wusste es nicht. Ich war auf einem Einsatz und ich hatte nichts von deiner Mutter gehört." Das war nicht das, was Jim hören wollte.

„Du, du, halt den Mund!" Chris sah nicht einmal, wie Jims Flügel über ihn herfielen, bis es zu spät war. Er knallte hart in die Türen des Geschirrschrankes hinein, die Wucht des Schlages verdrängte die Luft aus seinen Lungen. Chris sackte auf dem Boden zusammen und schnappte nach Luft, das Geräusch hallte in der stillen Küche wider.

„C-Chris?" Jims Stimme war ein schwaches Flüstern, aber Chris konnte sich nicht genug konzentrieren, um seinen Kopf zu heben und ihn anzusehen. „Chris?" Eine zitternde Hand kam in sein Blickfeld und streifte seine Wange. „Chris, es tut mir so leid. Das wollte ich nicht. Ich habe das alles so satt, ich.." Chris blickte auf und sah, dass Jim vor ihm kniete. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte als er Chris ansah.

Chris hustete und zuckte zusammen, als ein schmerzhafter Stich durch seinen Rücken ging. Das würde später noch weh tun, aber jetzt war es nicht wichtig. Chris hob seine Arme, legte seine Hände auf Jims Nacken und Schultern und zog ihn zu sich, bis Jims Kopf unter seinem Kinn lag. Jim versteifte sich und begann sich weg zu drücken, aber Chris festigte seinen Griff.

Chris sagte nichts und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch das Haar des Jungen, bis er fühlen konnte, wie die Anspannung aus seinem Körper wich. Er hielt den weinenden Jim. Seine eigenen Augen brannten vor unvergossenen Tränen, aber er hielt sie zurück. Nachdem Chris' Shirt komplett durchweicht war, zog sich Jim zurück und rieb sich die Augen.

„Es tut mir leid."

Chris lächelte ihn beruhigend an und tätschelte Jims Wange. „Ich weiß." Er strich mit einem Daumen über Jims Wangenknochen und Jim lehnte seinen Kopf in die große Hand hinein.

„Ich mach uns Mittagessen und dann erzähle ich dir etwas, das mir gerade eingefallen ist, wie wir nach draußen kommen." Jim nickte und Chris stand auf und versuchte dabei, das Stechen zu ignorieren.

Schuld zuckte durch Jims Gesicht und Chris lachte leise. „Wenn du dich entschuldigen möchtest, denk darüber nach, wie du dein Temperament kontrollieren kannst, damit wir keine Wiederholung hiervon erleben, hm?"

Jim nickte kleinlaut. „Ja, Sir."

Chris ging zum Kühlschrank und blickte prüfend hinein. „Zwei Fragen, Jim. Erstens, was würdest du gerne essen und zweitens, würdest du gerne einen alten Freund von mir treffen?"

* * *

Admiral Jonathan Archer war am Ende des Abendessens Jims neue Lieblingsperson. John war von Natur aus lustig und charmant und der Elfjährige sog dies wie ein Schwamm auf. Jim blieb perfekt bei der vereinbarten Hintergrundgeschichte, umging jede bohrende Frage mit einer Leichtigkeit, die Chris warnte, darauf in Zukunft aufzupassen.

Nach dem Abendessen überredete John Chris, seine Gitarre hervor zu holen und ein oder zwei Lieder zu singen, was Jim schockte.

„Du singst?"

Chris lachte und holte das Instrument aus dem Behältnis hervor. „Ich versuch es jedenfalls."

John schnaubte und winkte mit einer Hand in Chris' Richtung. „Das Wesen dort drüben wurde regelmäßig von jeder Musikgruppe an der Akademie der Sternenflotte entführt, also glaub ihm kein Wort."

„Danke für die Unterstützung, John." Chris war todernst, als er seine Gitarre stimmte.

„Dafür bin ich hier, Chrissy."

Jim verschluckte sich an seinem Getränk. „Chrissy?"

Chris starrte John an. „Denk noch nicht mal daran, Kleiner."

John brach in Gelächter über Jims 'ohhh' aus und Chris lächelte.

„Irgendwelche Wünsche?" sagte Chris, während er an einigen Saiten zupfte. Jim schüttelte den Kopf und John wackelte mit einem Finger.

„Überrasch' uns, Chris."

Jim saß gespannt da, während Chris mit einer beschwingten Einführung auf seiner Gitarre anfing, seine Finger tanzten die Saiten hinunter, während eine schwermütige und trotzige Melodie durch die Luft hallte.

Chris warf John einen Blick zu, während er spielte; der Mann lehnte gegen den Couchtisch mit geschlossenen Augen und ließ sich von der Musik davon tragen. Chris begann nach eineinhalb Minuten zu singen, ein Lied für eine Frau, die niemals glücklich mit dem war, was ihr Mann für sie tat. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich sein Innerstes bei der Melodie beruhigte.

Er hätte dies vor Monaten machen sollen, aber er war zu beschäftigt damit gewesen, die Formalitäten von Jims Anwesenheit zu verstehen.

Jim war zu beschäftigt damit gewesen, vorzutäuschen, dass er von den drastischen Veränderungen, die er durchgemacht hatte, unberührt war.

Chris hatte nie gedacht, dass er einmal Vater werden würde, aber Jim verdiente sein Bestes. Nicht weil er der Sohn von einem guten Freund war, sondern weil Jim Jim war. Es war bisher für den Kleinen nicht so gut gelaufen und Chris wollte verflucht sein, wenn er es noch schlimmer machte.

Er ließ die letzten Worte „...how blue can you get?" ertönen und beschloss, wenn dieser Abend der Tiefpunkt in ihrer Beziehung war, dann würde er davor sorgen, das sich dies nicht wiederholte.

Der Raum war still, als die letzten Töne erklangen. Johns Augen waren nach wie vor geschlossen und Chris sah über John hinweg und bemerkte, dass der Mund des Jungens offen stand.

„Du lockst Fliegen an, Jim."

Jims Mund schloss sich und er warf Chris einen bösen Blick zu. „Das war phantastisch! Warum hast du das noch nie zuvor gemacht?" Der Vorwurf in seiner Stimme tat Chris im Herzen weh und er lächelte Jim traurig an.

„Ich denke, ich war zu sehr mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Ich versuche, häufiger zu singen," sagte Chris, als sich John aufsetzte, Chris einen Klaps auf die Schulter gab und anschließend aufstand.

„Du wirst jedes Mal besser, wenn ich dich höre, alter Mann." Archer stöhnte, als er seine Arme zur Decke hin streckte und seinen Nacken von einer Seite zur anderen knacken ließ. „Ich fürchte, ihr Beiden, ich muss los."

Jim stand mit einem winzigen Schmollen auf seinem Gesicht auf. „Schon? Du bist doch gerade erst gekommen!" Das Jammern war kindisch und aufrichtig. Chris fühlte etwas von der vorherigen Schuld zurückkehren.

John lächelte Jim breit an und hielt ihm eine Hand hin. „Ich muss leider arbeiten gehen. Genieß deine Jugend, Jim, früh genug bist du erwachsen und genauso langweilig wie der Rest von uns."

Jim nahm die dargebotene Hand und schüttelte sie. „Es war schön, Sie zu treffen, Sir." Jim hielt inne und grinste. „Sie sind nicht langweilig, Sir, und ich werde niemals zulassen, dass ich selbst langweilig werde."

„Ich freue mich darauf zu sehen, wie du diese Überzeugung aufrecht erhalten wirst, Jim." John salutierte großspurig vor dem Jungen, der grinste und die Geste sofort nachmachte. John traf Chris' Augen mit einem Blick, der ein Gespräch verlangte und ging aus dem Raum hinaus.

Chris sah zu Jim hinüber, der versuchte an seinen Flügeln zu kratzen, ohne dass es auffiel und legte seine Gitarre hin.

„Ich gehe den Admiral verabschieden. Ich bin gleich zurück." Chris verließ das Haus und sah, wie John mit einer nachdenklichen Miene am Geländer gelehnt da stand.

„Es war schön dich hier zu haben, John."

John sah Chris an, sein vorheriges fröhliches Amüsement war beinahe weg. „Jim ist ein großartiges Kind, Chris."

Chris nickte. „Ja, das ist er."

„Schade, dass er nicht im geringsten aussieht wie du." Johns Stimme war leise und Chris kämpfte mit sich, um nicht darauf zu reagieren.

„Er kommt nach seiner Mutter." konterte Chris und ließ seine Stimme nichts verraten. Es war nicht wirklich eine Lüge.

John seufzte und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. „Chris, ich bin kein Idiot. Irgendetwas geht hier vor und du erzählst mir nicht eine verdammte Kleinigkeit."

Chris sah John gelassen in die Augen und nach einer langen Pause atmete John hörbar aus und brach den Augenkontakt.

„Verdammt Chris. Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich." Bevor Chris reagieren konnte, schlang John seine Arme um Chris' Schultern und drückte ihn an sich. Chris schloss seine Augen und legte sein Kinn auf Johns Schulter. Johns Hände lagen beruhigend auf seinem Rücken.

Chris fühlte, wie John seinen Kopf zu ihm hin drehte und seufzte.

„Chris, versprich mir, dass du vorsichtig bist. Ich vertraue deinem Urteilsvermögen über was auch immer los ist."

John küsste Chris auf den Kopf und zog sich dann zurück.

„Danke Jonathan." sagte Chris und drückte Johns Schulter.

„Nun es ist Zeit für mich los zu ziehen. Ich fliege morgen los zu einer diplomatischen Mission. Wird garantiert lustig werden."

Johns Lächeln kehrte zurück und Chris erwiderte es gleichermaßen. „Passt auf euch auf. Ich rede später mit dir, wahrscheinlich wenn du zurück bist."

Mit einem Winken ging er die Vordertreppe hinunter und hielt ein Taxi an. Chris winkte und John stieg in das Taxi ein und fuhr ab. Chris stand für eine Weile an der Vordertreppe, atmete die Abendluft ein und beobachtete den Weg des schon lange verschwundenen Taxis.

Mit einem zurückhaltenden Lächeln kehrte er in das Haus zurück. Als Jim zu ihm hinrannte und verlangte, dass er ein weiteres Lied sang, schwor er sich selbst, dass er dies für sie beide funktionieren lassen würde.

* * *

Jim hatte Gefallen an der Wildnis der Mojave-Wüste gefunden wie ein Fisch am Wasser und das erste Mal war es ihm möglich seine neuen Flügel auszuprobieren. Chris beobachtete wie der Junge im Freien Flugstunden nahm, und einem kindlichen Engel so ähnlich sah. Er konnte noch nicht für lange Zeit oben blieben, da sich seine Muskeln noch immer an seine Flügel anpassten, aber Jims Freude war ansteckend. Drei Tage lange übte Jim das Fliegen und Chris sang jedes Lied, an das er sich erinnerte und brachte Jim die meisten davon bei.

Als Jim ihn auf dem Weg zurück nach San Francisco 'Dad' anstatt 'Chris' nannte, konnte er das Grinsen nicht zurückhalten.

Nummer Eins akzeptierte Jims fiktive Vergangenheit besser als John und begrüßte sie beide an Bord der Yorktown mit einem Lächeln und einem Händeschütteln für Jim, und einem 'Willkommen zurück, Sir. Ich sehe, Sie waren beschäftigt', aber keinen weiteren Fragen.

Die Yorktown brach zu ihrer nächsten Mission auf und Captain Christopher Pike brach zu der einzigen Aufgabe auf, von der er sicher gewesen war, sie niemals anzugehen. Vaterschaft.

* * *

Über Kommentare zur Übersetzung freu ich mich.


End file.
